Thrown into the Mix
by DreamerYuri
Summary: A strange girl with a Gabumon appears in the Digimon Tamers world.  And more Digimon follow her.  What do they want from her?  What is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1 Oh crud

I squinted as we walked out of the mall and into the sunlight. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust and looked down to see Gabumon doing the same thing. I smiled and asked him, "You ready?"

He smiled up at me, "Ready!"

He was wearing a jacket that would hide him from sight of the humans and I knew I didn't have to worry about people freaking out over my digimon. Gabumon is a yellow-skinned wolf-like Digimon about 2½ feet tall. He has a 10 inch long horn on his head and a tail which is normally held in a semi-erect position. The tail has regularly-spaced bumps on its top, and his back is covered in a dog-like blue fur pelt from a young Garurumon. Gabumon's belly is sky blue, with symmetric pink motifs. Gabumon's eyes are red and Gabumon's horn goes through a hole at the top of the pelt on his head. Four teeth are also attached to each side of pelt's muzzle, and three claws to the end of each limb.

He was my partner and best friend. I was about 5' 2'' and had reddish brown hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail and my bangs were chin length and hanging loose over my cheeks. My hazel eyes were alert and watchfull for anything that might jump out at us.

I wore blue jeans, a red shirt under a black leather jacket and a sliver chain gleamed around my neck and was mostly hidden under my shirt. Clipped to my leather belt was a square case and a weird device that looked like it was used for a video game. It was a icy blue and silver digivice.

My boots thumps silently on the sidewalk, walking with purpose and confidence. We were heading to the grocery store to get food for our new apartment. Gabumon waited as I grabbed a cart and we entered the store. He hmmed happily as we got our favorite food. I grinned and grabbed packets of meat and he grabbed the fruit.

We glanced at each other, grinned and then headed to the candy aisle. Once we got enough candy we went to check out. Gabumon carried a big bag he almost couldn't see over and I was carrying two huge bags on my shoulders. He glanced at me in worry and asked, "Does it hurt?"

I glanced down at my right side and confessed, "A bit, but I can handle it."

Gabumon knew my limits as well as I did and nodded. We were passing by a bakery and Gabumon paused at the door, sniffing hungrily, "Hmm, we do need bread."

I giggled, knowing how much he loved fresh bread, "Sounds good to me."

Gabumon smiled happily and held the door open for me as I carefuly manuvered inside and set the bags down carefully and studied what they had. I heard footsteps and looked up as a young boy with messy brown hair, "Welcome! What can I?"

He paused and stared at Gabumon, who was staring hungrily at some buns. I studied his face and realized this wasn't the first digimon he had seen. Shrugging I coughed politly and smiled kindly when he jumped, "Can I have two of your loaves and a bag of rolls?"

he nodded, "Sure thing."

he kept one eye on Gabumon as he got what I had asked for and I handed over the money and grinned, "Thank you."

I carefully put the bread on the top of my bags, and handed Gabumon a roll, who happily ate it without hands. He carried his bag and I carefully put the bags on my shoulders. The boy's eyes widened when he saw my digivice and I thanked him and we walked out. We once again headed to the apartment, discussing the subject of dinner and wondering if we were too lazy to cook or just order pizza.

We arrived at the aprtment, still undecided and we put the food away. Gabumon stole two more rolls before I put them away, rolling my eyes. Once the food was all away we decided to check out the city while we grabbed something to eat. Going out we grabbed some hotdogs from a vender and ate as we took in the sights.

We got done and Gabumon smiled up at me, "What do you say we head home?"

I blinked, realizing I was holding my hurt side. I grinned at him, "I can never fool you. Lets get home."

We made our way home, just passing through a park and Gabumon froze and said with a growl, "We aren't alone."

I paused and looked to where he was and saw a girl leaning against a tree, arms crossed and glaring at me. She had red hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail and had on jeans and a blue shirt with a heart on it. I saw a flicker and looked further up the tree and saw a golden fox digimon with long purple gloves standing on a branch above the girl.

I raised an eyebrow, shrugged when they didn't move and motioned to Gabumon, "Come on, let get home before it gets cold."

we turned and paused when I heard, "HEY YOU!"

I looked back over my shoulder to see the girl and fox walking up. I turned slowly and asked calmly, "Can I help you?"

She put her hands on her hips and demanded, "Who are you? Are you a tamer?"

I blinked and Gabumon and I shared a glance before I said, "Yes, you can say that. I don't mean to be rude, but we're in a bit of a hurry. If you'll excuse us."

my side was beginning to ache and I wanted to put some medicine on it after a really hot shower and go to sleep. The last few days were starting to catch up with me. We began to turn and a richer voice said, "Hold it."

I looked at the fox in surprise and she narrowed her eyes slightly and asked, "What are your names?"

I looked once more at Gabumon and he shrugged, not seeing the harm in it. I faced them and crossed my own arms, "You first."

I held the girls gaze and she finally broke it with a sigh, "My name is Rika and this is my partner Renamon."

I uncrossed my arms and said, "My name is Ariana and this is Gabumon. Nice to meet you."

Gabumon nodded hello and Rika said a bit more gently, "Sorry for being to rude. But a friend gave us a call and told us a new Digimon had appeared. I just wanted to be sure you weren't here to cause trouble."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "No, but trouble does seem to find us."

Gabumon and I shared a smile and froze when a cold laughed filled the air, "Such as me!"

Before I could pin point the source a force hit my face and I was sent rolling. I managed to slide to my feet, hearing a shout and saw Renamon held up by her throat and Rika by her arms, unable to reach her digivice. Both held up by IceDevimon, a nasty evil digimon who used ice attacks. Gabumon lunged at the third Icedevimon and was knocked back.

I lunged forward, "Leave them alone!"

I snatched my digivice as the bad digimon turned and I flipped up a blue card, "Gabumon!"

he stood with a nod and I swiped the card, yelling, "DIGIMODIFY! DIGIVOULUTION ACTIVATE!"

Gabumon began to glow and in his place was a large, wolf-like beast with white fur and dark blue stripes. With fur that was stronger than diamonds, he was Gabumon's Champion form. Garurumon snarled and I snapped, "Let them go, before we get angry!"

all three Icedevimon laughed and I smirked, "Fine. Garurumon! Lets teach these idiots a lesson!"

Renamon was getting weaker from the lack of air so I chose that Icedevimon as my target, while Garurumon lunged at the other. I dissapeared and appeared behind my target and slammed my knee into his head, making him drop Renamon. I rolled as the third nearly took my head off with a Frozen Claw attack and saw Garurumon freeing Rika and blasting that Icedevimon with a Howling Blaster, blue flames hitting him dead on.

I got my hands under my body and thrust up to dodge another attack and flipped to slam my foot into his chin. The digimon groaned and staggered back. I whimpered quietly, clutching my side that was beginning to feel like fire. The digimon chuckled darkly, "I see, that little gift I gave you beginning to hurt?"

I backed up till I was next to Renamon and Rika. Rika was holding Renamon as she got her breath back. Garurumon hadn't been able to take down the Icedevimon that had been holding Rika, and the three Icedevimon were closing in. Garurumon stood protectivly infront of us and one IceDevimon demanded, "Give us the gate data disk!"

I snorted and held up my digivice, "Time to end this Garurumon." he held his head up and growled, "Lets do it!"

I held up a second blue card and swiped it, "DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOULUTION ACTIVATE!"

Garurumon glowed and a Icedevimon lunged, "no you don't!"

I flickered and slammed my fist into it's cheek, "Back off!"

I ducked a swipe of the second IceDevimon, but it swiftly caught the bandages on my right side and ripped them clean off. I grimaced and leapt back as Garurumon finished digivolving, "WereGarurumon!"

With a snarl he lunged and took out two IceDevimon together with a Wolf Claw, ducked a swipe of the last and slammed his foot into him, "Garuru Kick!"

The digimon skid back and before it could recover WereGarurumon took it out with another Wolf Claw. As it shattered into data, WereGarurumon didn't bother taking it and turned to me, giving me a thumbs up. I held up my hand and he gently tapped it with his own, "Great job WereGarurumon, thank you."

I turned and asked, "Are you two alright?"

Rika helped Renamon stand and they nodded, "We're ok, what did they want?"

I flinched slightly, and shook my head, "it's called a gate data disk. It would give them great power. But I don't have it. It was used a month ago, and made inactive. Digimon are after me to get it, not believeing it's already gone. Sorry you got caught in the middle."

I bowed the best I could and said, "We need to go, and you should stay away from us so that you don't get attacked again."

I straightened and turned, only to stop when Rika said, "Now wait a minute! You just saved our lives and your going to run off?"

I stared at her a minute, then frowned, "i'm not running off! I need to go home! And you shouldn't be around me!"

Rika glared at me and then her eyes wandered to my hand holding my side and gasped, "Your bleeding!"

I looked down and saw blood beginning to seep through my fingers. I took my hand away to show three claw marks on my side and beginning to bleed. Renamon said quietly, "That was what that IceDevimon was talking about. It did that to you?"

I sighed feeling myself getting cranky, digging emergency bandages out of my pocket, "Yes, and it's not as bad as it looks."

I pressed a gauze pad firmly to it and WereGarurumon knelt by me and pressed it firm as I wrapped it. I gave him a quick smile in thanks and wiped the blood off my hand onto the extra bandages. Rika looked me in the eyes, worry clear on her face, "Shouldn't you go to the hospital?"

I shook my head, "And tell them what? I got attacked by a digimon? They'll think a dog or tiger sliced me up. And i'll be fine as soon as I wash it and put medicine on it. Just take my advice and stay away from me."

I turned to leave, hesitated for a split second and sighed. I turned and took out a pen. Taking up her hand I wrote my number, "If any more of those bozo's looking for me pop up, give me a call."

nodding in satisfaction, ignoring her look of surprise. I turned and WereGarurumon gently picked me up and I sat on one of his arms, gripping his fur and he leapt up with great strength and speed and sped to the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2 Hide and Seek

As soon as we landed on the balcony WereGarurumon changed back into Gabumon and I unlocked the door and we went in. I tossed my back pack on the couch and said tightly, trying not to double over in pain, "I'm taking a shower Gabumon."

He nodded and said, "I'll get the medicine and bandages ready for when you get out."

I was able to smile my thanks before stiffly walking into my bedroom and to my bathroom. Starting the shower I undressed slowly, my wound throbbing with pain at the slightest movement. Getting into the shower I sighed in relief after a few minutes when the hot water slowly made the pain lessen enough so that I could move and clean up with out doubling over in pain.

After I was all cleaned up I tossed my ruined clothes in the trash, gathered my digivice and cards and walked into my room in only a towel. I was surprised to find clean pajamas on the bed, set out by Gabumon.

Smiling softly I dressed, tying the shirt to the side so that my wounds were exposed. Going back into the livingroom, Gabumon waited on the couch with the medicine and bandages on the coffee table. I said thankfully,"Thank you Gabumon."

he nodded happily and I sat on the couch and put the special cream for wounds on the cuts, wincing as it stung a bit and then wrapped them securely. Tugging my shirt down I smiled happily back at Gabumon, "I'm still hungry. What do you say we have spaghetti and some of those rolls for dinner?"

He nodded eagerly and we made dinner and I laughed when he snuck four rolls before we were even done. Then we ate and Gabumon burped happily. He blushed and I grinned and belched. We laughed and then decided to head to bed, the sun was beginning to sink and we never knew what tomorrow would bring.

I always made sure to keep my digivice and cards with me at all times and when I slept I put them under my pillow. I crawled into bed with a yawn and Gabumon got in next to me. As usual we slept back to back and after saying good night, we fell sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning I fixed us up some pancakes and then we decided to explore the city a bit more. Gabumon asked as I locked the door behind us, pack on my back and digivice and cards secured on my belt, "Do you think we will find any digi code today?"

Digi code was small crystals that had shattered from a larger crystal and was scattered throughout this world. Many were after it, and would do anything to get it. Gabumon and I had to get it before the bad guys did.

I smiled and bent slightly to fix the hood of Gabumon's jacket, "I hope so buddy. And I hope we get out locator back soon so that it'll be easier to find them."

Gabumon said encouragingly, "Izzy will fix it in no time, don't worry."

The first world I had landed in was with the first group of digidestined. I was searching for a friend, taken and now under the control of the Dark King. Then after having to leave to help search in another world I came back to meet the next group of digidestined. Then after I helped save that world, I was sent to another, only to come back and they were grown up! Time moved differently when I traveled worlds.

Glancing down I remembered when I had first met Gabumon, back then he was just a Tsunomon.

0o0 The Past 0o0o0o0o0o

_**I sat back on the couch, staring at the wall as my Mother gave yet another lecture about my poor grades in school. I looked up at her unhappily and said quietly, "I-I'm sorry Mom. I tried, really i did." **_

_**She threw the pages on the floor and screamed, nearly in tears, "Well that's not good enough! Why can't you be more like your older brother!"**_

_**I looked down sadly, having heard this lecture a million times. My elder brother, Dan, always came home with straight A's and was the lead basketball player at his school. They didn't know that underneath the smile was something bad.**_

_**They didn't see that. **_

_**My parents were so proud of him, and I couldn't seem to live up to their expectations. My Dad came out of his study and frowned at me, "Honey, why can't you at least get one A? It can't be that hard right?"**_

_**I didn't answer as I scooted off the couch and made for my room, "Yeah, right. I'm going to do my homework." As I walked Mom yelled at me, "Make sure to ask your brother to look it over! At least you'll get a better grade then this next time!"**_

_**I shut my door and sighed sadly. I went over to my desk and looked at my homework spread out. I sighed again and said, "I'm not like my brother, why can't they see that? I'm just not him." I rubbed my forehead and looked up at the calender and blinked, my birthday was today. **_

_**I leaned back and mumbled, "What a 10th birthday. Well, i guess i spend it like last year. Eating my stash of candy and reading books instead of homework and do it later."**_

_**I stood and went over to my bed and was about to grab my bag of candy hidden under it when a light caught my eye. I looked back at my computer and saw that the screen was glowing. I frowned, staring, "Wait i didn't turn it on. What's going on?"**_

_**I slowly crept back up to it and something came out of the screen and a beam put it on my desk. The screen went blank and i saw some sort of game like device, that was icy blue and silver. I was mesmerized by it and slowly reached and picked it up.**_

_**Suddenly it lit up like a thousand volt lightbulb and i yelped as the computer screen lit up as well and i was sucked in. I gasped as i was surrounded by light.**_

_**I looked around in wonderment, when suddenly the light was so intense I had to cover my eyes. As I opened them I noticed I was on the ground and in an unknown place. I looked around in wonderment and jumped when the bushes nearby rustled.**_

_**I stood quickly and waited. First this little face popped out of it. I stared and it looked around and then saw me and exclaimed, "There you are!" It jumped out of the bushes and this little orange brown and cream colored ball with a horn on it's head and almost golden brown eyes. I knelt as it bounced up and said, "Hello! My name is Tsunomon, and you are my partner digidestined!"**_

_**I stared a bit more and then blinked and said, "Um, my name is Ariana. Hi there." I gently picked the creature up and realized I was still holding the device. I looked at it and Tsunomon said, "You have your digivice and everything! I'm glad I was finally able to meet you!"**_

_**I couldn't help but smile down at the little creature and asked, "So what's a digidestined and what are you? Are you a digimon?" I remembered vaigly about hearing about these creatures that popped up a long time ago called them. Tsunomon nodded, "Yep, that's me! And you're my partner so that makes you a digidestined."**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_

And we've been together ever since, about five years now. We've been to almost every digital world, sent by Jiji. Jiji was a mysterious man that could send me after the Dark King and my friend he took. I don't really know why he helped me, but I was glad he did.

Gabumon looked up at me and said gently, "Don't worry. As soon as we get all the digi code, we can free our friend and finally be done with all this."

I smiled brightly at him, "I hope so!"

He grinned and we turned a corner and headed to the park. Those IceDevimon appeared there, so maybe there was a clue somewhere as to where their master or a code was.

We passed by a playground and I nearly jumped out of my skin when a big brown piece of it moved. Then I realized it was a digimon and Gabumon and I hide behind a tree. I peeked around and blinked when a kid stood next to it. He had a brown hair and wore a visor over his eyes. His shirt was black with a gold cross on the front and wore caprices.

He was talking to the digimon and I then remembered what it was. The big oven like digimon was an android digimon. Guardromon was a protector by nature, a mechanical defense specialist who faithfully fights for justice. Gabumon and I glanced at each other, decided not to push our luck and snuck around them through the trees.

Getting far enough into the tree so that we wouldn't be heard I let out a sigh, "So there are more of them."

Gabumon nodded and glanced up at me, "You still don't intend to ask them for help? They _are _digidestined."

I shook my head firmly, "I won't have anyone else get hurt because of me. Their safer if they don't get involved."

I knew Gabumon disagreed but was relieved when he didn't argue and we made it to the place we were attacked yesterday. Glancing at the slightly chared grass and some puddles I saw nothing else and sighed heavily, "You see anything?"

Gabumon shook his head and cocked his head to the side, "lets keep looking."

we searching the whole clearing and into the forest till afternoon. Coming up with nothing I called for a break and we plopped next to a tree and I handed out sandwiches I had made for lunch. Plus the last of the rolls, which Gabumon practically devoured.

I managed to snag one and grinned at him, he really loved bread. Then suddenly a red face popped out of the bushes and cried out, "BREAD!"

I yelled in surprise, falling over my feet trying to get up and Gabumon got infront of me protectively. We both stared at the dinosaur like digimon infront of us, red with black markings. He looked at us in surprise and then said, "Your not Takatomon."

Gabumon and I stared at him for a sec and I asked cautiously, "Um, who's Takatomon? And who are you?"

He smiled and waved one clawed paw, "I'm Guilmon! Takatomon is my best friend! Who are you?"

He seemed like a nice digimon so I straightened, sitting with my legs crossed indian style and said brightly, "I'm Ariana. And this is my pal Gabumon."

Gabumon and Guilmon said hello to each other and Guilmon said, "I thought you were Takato, he brings me some yummy bread."

I held a roll out to him, "But you can have one."

He took it with a cheer and gulped it down. I chuckled and stood, "Well we gotta go. It was nice meeting you."

Guilmon groaned, "Can't you play longer?"

About to give in I tensed when I heard a voice call, "Guilmon! Where are you boy?"

I grabbed my bag and Gabumon and I bolted as Guilmon called back, "Right here!" then he turned to look at us and blinked when we were no where to be found. Takato climbed through the bushes, "What are you doing way out here?"

Guilmon said, "I met some new friends but their gone."

The ones in question made it out of the park and paused to catch their breaths. I sighed and grumbled to Gabumon, "I don't know about you, but running away from them sucks."

Gabumon nodded and looked at me, "Where should we check next?"

I shrugged and pointed in a random direction. We started heading in that direction, wondering how many more Digidestined there were.


End file.
